Atração Tripla
by Willy Dan
Summary: O que acontece quando Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga encontram com Lucy, Marine e Anne e sentem uma grande atração romântica? Muita confusão e amor verdadeiro ao estilo nipônico.


ATRAÇÃO TRIPLA

Encontro de Guerreiras Mágicas e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga nem sabem do que aconteceria se vissem três garotas colegiais correndo para não se atrasar. Mas Ikki e Shun, que estão também nessa excursão, preferem apreciar a viagem em Tóquio. Só falta saber o que um trio de rapazes que lutam por Athena e um trio de moças que controlam três elementos naturais se encontrassem.

Seiya: Finalmente de volta ao Japão, fomos a Grécia, Escandinávia e depois cortamos os sete mares, mas estou com saudade de algo.

Shiryu: Você não é o único, com tantas garotas não tivemos sorte com algumas. (descarregando as malas)

Ikki: Talvez, mas trouxemos conosco nossos maiores amores.

Shun: Esmeralda e June! (surpreso)

Hyoga: Não acredito que essas garotas vieram de clandestinas conosco nessa excursão!

Esmeralda: Qual é, viemos aqui com nossos amores, Ikki e Shun. Já vocês que são todos uns encalhados...

June: Fazer o quê não é?

Seiya: É o seguinte, vamos conseguir alguém para amar, respeitar e tudo mais!

No outro lado da cidade...

Lucy: Não acredito que vamos nos atrasar, se acontecer vamos ficar no corredor até a segunda aula começar. (com cara de espanto)

Marine: Não estamos na mesma escola, mas as situações são as mesmas!

Anne: Bateu uma saudade ficarmos em Zefir! Mas por enquanto o portal para lá não pode ser aberto porque o Guru Clef não previu nenhuma ameaça a mais! Sem Lantis, sem Ferio, sem Clef. Isso é bem pior do que as tarefas que não gostamos!

Lucy: Só pode estar brincando conosco! Eles devem estar bem ocupados cuidando dos outros aliados! No caso Caldina, Ascot, Priscila, Alcione, Rafaga. Enquanto que Aska, Tatra, Tetra, Zaz e Geo estão na boa nos outros mundos.

Marine: Te garanto uma coisa, bateu também uma falta do Mokona, mas também lembro de um dia fatídico. Ele entrou na minha saia porque uns outros garotos fizeram o mesmo! E é claro a gente já venceu as nossas fraquezas como egoísmo, timidez e desrespeito memorial. (com raiva)

Anne: Só esperamos que a Lucy não libere a Nova de novo. Até mais!

Ikki vai com Esmeralda a uma lanchonete, e Shun leva June ao shopping, mas e quanto ao trio encalhado? Hora de saber o que houve, bem depois que as aulas do trio se acabaram até encontrá-los no meio do caminho.

Seiya: Ficamos de encontrar os outros na praça!

Hyoga: Isso vai acabar com um barraco daqueles!

Shiyu: Todo mundo agilizando, eles estão em um restaurante aqui!

Do outro lado da rua...

Lucy: Agora nós que retardamos o tempo!

Marine: Ficaremos na pior se não voltarmos para casa!

Anne: Correção: Nossas casas!

BASH!

Rapazes e Moças: (falando a mesma coisa) Desculpe, nos distraímos com outra coisa! Desculpe! Não, tudo bem nós tivemos a culpa e...

Seiya: Você...

Shiryu: ...é...

Hyoga: ...bonita!

Lucy: Acham...

Marine: ...isso...

Anne: ...mesmo?

Seiya: Olha só nós íamos encontrar nossos amigos para almoçar e parece que a gente se perdeu? Sabem onde tem esse restaurante que se chama Bem Na Hora? Vê se tem um chamado Fora De Hora no lado dele!

TACK! (Lucy pega o mapa)

Lucy: Tem sim! A gente segue uns quarteirões daqui, depois passamos a ponte e pronto! Chegarão lá aonde querem!

Shiryu: Ah, sim. Valeu! E queremos nos apresentar, sou Shiryu Suiyama e estes são Seiya Ogawara e Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

Marine: Muito prazer! Sou Marine Ryuzaki e estas são Lucy Shidou e Anne Hououji.

Hyoga: Quando nos encontraremos de novo?

Anne: Sei lá, talvez amanhã, ou um outro dia! Tchau!

No restaurante...

Ikki: Sete porções de frango com alho?

Shun: Confere.

Ikki: Sete sopas?

Shun: Confere.

Ikki: Sete tigelas de arroz?

Shun: Confere.

Esmeralda: Finalmente resolvemos comer, mas onde estão os outros?

June: Devem ter batido com alguém ou coisa do tipo! Mas com nossos amores... o assunto seria outro!

Esmeralda: Eu concordo.

June: Lá estão eles, e com certeza vindo almoçar com a gente.

NHEEEC! (Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga entram no restaurante)

Seiya: Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado!

Shiryu: Eu nunca vi uma beldade como aquela!

Hyoga: Nunca vim alguém tão saudosa!

Ikki: Parece que alguém andou viajando na maionese.

Shun: Na maionese é pouco, foi na batatinha!

Esmeralda: Devem ter caído de amor.

June: Em quem estão pensando?

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga: Nossos futuros amores!

BASH! (Ikki dá um cascudo em cada um)

Ikki: Eu não acredito que vocês estão com garotas comprometidas!

Seiya: Comprometidas não. Sozinhas!

Shun: Depois veremos isso. O que acham de comermos agora?

No dia seguinte, Seiya segue para a casa de Lucy, que voltava depois de uma aula cansativa. Ela entra e Seiya segue discretamente até o quarto. Lucy tira as roupas no caminho do banheiro. Mas...

Seiya: Lucy é bom te ver e...

Lucy: AHH! (se tapando)

BLAM! (Lucy bate a porta em Seiya)

Lucy: Seiya, você não viu nada. Ou viu?

Seiya: Não, não vi nada. Além de seus cabelos soltos.

Lucy: Ótimo, eu não sabia que estava me seguindo, ou me esperando aqui. (entrando no chuveiro)

Seiya: Daqui a pouco queria falar com você se pudesse. (disfarçando) Aquilo foi bom demais!

O mesmo não poderia se dizer de Shiryu. Ficou em um shopping fazendo compras com Marine.

Shiryu: A gente não vai para a sua casa não? Eu queria conhecê-la por dentro.

Marine: Depois, porque agora estou louca para comprar uns DVDs. Está a fim de algo?

Shiryu: Só de um descanso! Estou cansado de carregar essas coisas!

Marine: Está a fim de descansar? Bom, tem uma praça no centro, e vou transferir tudo isso por minha conta!

Shiryu: Você é rica? (quase confuso)

Marine: E sou, não sabia não?

Enquanto que Anne e Hyoga...

Anne: Desde quando freqüentou uma escola?

Hyoga: Sei ler e escrever, mas nunca freqüentei uma escola.

Anne: É uma pena, sabe? Eu queria tanto te ensinar o que seriam muitas coisas da escola, mas você não teria tempo.

Hyoga: E você devia ver as belezas do país de onde treinei. Mas é uma pena que não possa conhecer minha mãe.

Anne: Por quê?

Hyoga: Só não desrespeite o que amo viu? Em uma das minhas lutas, meu mestre afundou ainda mais o navio onde ela está!

Mas em um apartamento, Ikki, Esmeralda, Shun e June esperam a chegada dos três.

Ikki: O que Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga devem estar fazendo?

Shun: Nem eu sei. Alugamos esse apartamento por uma nota, e pensei que estariam à vontade.

Esmeralda: Ikki, meu amor! Os caras estão chegando.

June: Preparem a surpresa, eles nem esperam saber o que os atingiu!

NHEEEC! PLASH! (Seiya abre a porta, mas ele, Shiryu e Hyoga levam um banho de água)

June: Queremos saber o que está levando vocês a chegarem tão tarde agora!

Hyoga: Estamos bem à vontade com garotas que amamos! E não se gasta um centavo para conquistá-las.

Shiryu: Agora é o seguinte, a gente vai a um encontro amanhã. E nem pensem em se disfarçar, ou nos fazer ficarmos anti-higiênicos!

Esmeralda: Quais são os nomes das suas gatinhas? Hein? (com um olhar irresistível)

Seiya: Só lembrando que você tem o Ikki! Nossas "gatinhas" se chamam Lucy, Marine e Anne!

TABUMPT! (Shun leva um tombo)

Shun: Como conheceram essas garotas! Não sabem que elas podem estar comprometidas? Queremos saber de tudo!

Seiya: Nossas garotas estão sozinhas e precisavam de alguém para amar e tudo mais!

Esmeralda: Tudo bem! Mas como foram seus encontros?

Shiryu: Fiquei carregando peso. Seiya levou uma portada e Hyoga estudando!

Hyoga: Nem adianta me chamar de CDF, porque não sou isso!

June: Estou curiosa para saber quem elas são! Porque não sabíamos desse encontro, não nos contaram nada e nos jogaram para escanteio!

No dia seguinte, os trios se encontram em um cinema e assistir a um filme à escolha de cada par. Seiya e Lucy assistem ás artes marciais, Shiryu e Marine preferiram um romance, e Hyoga e Anne ficaram com um documentário. Mas no fim dele... A resposta logo mais.

Continua...


End file.
